Christopher
"Do you truly believe a single word can make up for all your past sins?" ''- Chris, at the end of a battle'' Chris is by far, one of the strongest members of all of the teams. His weapon of choice is the Draconic Blade, an upgraded version of the Jet Sword. Physical Description As a pichu, Chris was light in color like the rest. There wasn't anything different about him, except for his fluffs of fur, that were long and turned into bangs pushed to the side. When he evolved into a Pikachu, he claimed chest fur, which was spikey and flowed up towards his face. Unlike normal 'chus, his color turned golden yellow. As he turned into a Raichu, instead of getting darker he became lighter than even his Pichu evolution. Being the prototype, some of his genetics weren't set in stone; therefore, his color as a Raichu wasn't either and changed on it's own. Just like the others, Spade was created to have his own specific marking that would define him and only him. They looked arrow-like or like the spade on a shovel, hence his name, which are first dark grey on his paws, ears, and tail then outlined in a Royal Blue color. Not only that, but his eyes, cheeks, and the inside of his mouth are the same exact color – Royal Blue. On his back, like all the others, is a Demon Rune – A special type of marking they obtained after being fused with their respective DNA Infusion – which is the same color as his other markings. These colorful markings glow at night or under certain conditions during the day. It's a spectacular sight, to see Glowchu glowing in all these different colors. As a Dewott, he is always seen wearing glasses, which distinguishes him from Luke as a Dewott. Another thing to tell them apart is that Luke has far messier hair than Chris does. While as a Jolteon, he is mostly seen wearing glasses, though takes them off during battle, he is rarely seen at all though, since he uses a Jolteon's speed in battle, rather than anything else. Personality Christopher is seen as one of the more polite ones of the group, greeting people in a well-mannered fashion before an event. He isn't exactly the type you'd expect to hold grudges. He'd do anything to help and or protect his loved-ones. Chris has been classified as a perfectionist on some occasions, like his brother Luke. Similar to Pedro or Kyle, he has a tendency to have random moments where he simply begins ranting about complete utter nonsense. Despite his usual attitude, he can be seen as a very serious individual. In his moments of sincerity, he is intimidating to put it lightly. He always has an expression of a scowl, rarely smiling. Choosing to keep away from the others around him, doesn't help in making him seem colder than he actually is. There always seems to be this air of angst around him, as he, unfortunately, still can't get over the fact of what had been done to him and what he's seen, and done. Chris has one defining trait about him that no one, especially his superiors, ever seemed to like – This Glowchu is so rebellious that it's almost beyond comprehension. He refuses to listen to any orders given to him, and being forced to do it. He hates authority and will purposely do the exact opposite of what he's told. It's better to just ask him, then maybe he might consider doing what was asked. He can be a brute and doesn't exactly do well as a team player. He prefers to do things alone, and he makes it quite clear. This Glowchu's language is foul, and has a habit of snapping most of his sentences out of his mouth. Chris has the tendency to challenge others actions and ideals, forcing others to live up to them in some way or another, though this side of him has rarely shined through. Powers and Abilities Chris himself is a powerful adversary, though since most of his move set is physical oriented, he has to get close. He likes to hit hard and fast, so as to end the fight quickly before his moves can short out, rendering them useless. Everything beyond that, though, is based almost entirely on his tail, the Draconic Blade, and his abilities. Weapon Chris' first display of his skills with a sword is when he attacks every single member of the team with no injuries of any sort, curbstomping everyone humiliatingly. While he uses the Draconic Blade, it is merely and upgraded version of the Jet Sword, with a sharper blade, along with the ability to fire flames from any part of the blade. Though it is possible to extract Jet Sword from the the blade and prioritize defense and mobility. Abilities Chris' kinetic ability is Chronokinesis, which he uses to manipulate time. Unlike his younger siblings, he has been shown to have far greater control of this, rendering this ability impossible to lock or cut off. Whenever he is in a tight situation (which rarely ever happens), he can use this to entirely turn the situation around, and when that's not an option, he simply rewinds to the beginning, where he is aware of what happens. While his offensive ability is simply laser emission, possibly what influenced Penelope's energy manipulation. It is notable that Chris is able to phase between forms to add elements of surprise or confusion, though he may use these forms as he simply misses them. The three Pokemon he can phase through, are Dewott, Glowchu and Jolteon. Each with it's own moveset and abilities. Moveset Chris' moveset consists of eight moves. Some from formerly being a Pikachu (Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Protect, Thunder Punch), others from being genetically altered (Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Spacial Rend), and one powered by the state known as "Archaic Rage" (Draco Meteor). The moves listed here are for the primary Pokemon he is phased as, a Glowchu. Iron Tail - The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. Electro Ball - The user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the move's power. Protect - Enables the user to evade all attacks. Thunder Punch - The target is punched with an electrified fist. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Dragon Pulse - The target is attacked with a powerful shock wave. Dragon Tail - This is a WIP